A Time for Family
by Courtenae727
Summary: It's Christmas in Miami and that means family time for our favorite spy team.


**A Time for Family**

**Burn Notice Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I claim nothing for these wonderful characters, only for my adorable OC's and ideas.**

It was Christmas time in Miami; the air had taken a sharp chill as a cold front converged on the sunny state. The beach waves were choppy and the sand formed misshapen sand dunes along the coast. The sun was just beginning its ascent into the sky and seemed to be in tune with many Miami residents.

In the Westen home all of the windows had been shut tight against the chill, and the heater warmed the house nice and cozy. In the master bedroom Fiona and Michael laid spooned in the middle of the bed. Both had been up late finishing last minute preparations, Michael dealt with presents and stockings while Fiona got a head start on their big dinner.

Stretching away from her husband and popping her bones, Fiona shivered as her uncovered body became exposed to the morning air. Turning to her partner she took her time and examined his peaceful features before laying a swift kiss on his brow. As she adorned a pair of sweats and her robe she couldn't deny the wave of giddiness that flowed throughout her body, it was Christmas!

She entered Morgan's room first and couldn't stop her lips from smiling as she caught the sight of her daughter lying half out the bed. Morgan's curls were wild from sleep and cascaded like water down the side of the bed. Her little mouth was shaped in a small "o" and her feet were tangled in her sheet. Fiona shook her head as she carefully moved her to the middle of the bed and covered her once more.

"Ma-ma" Morgan eyes opened a fraction and caught Fiona's before she slipped back to dream land. Fiona caressed her porcelain skin before leaving the room and entering Fabian's. Unlike his sister he was able to keep his sheets on the bed although in a heap.

Grasping the top to straighten it out so he may breathe Fiona was met with star socks. Fiona chuckled as she removed the full sheet off the bed, Fabian had managed to burrow under the sheet and make a complete 180. She gasped as the weight of lifting her son pulled on the stitches in her side, she sighed as Fabian moved to his left and avoided her. Her fingers slid through his hair, the raven locks had a tint of red to them and she wondered if they would match her own?

Back in the hall Fiona rolled up her tank and sighed, her side had a smatter of bruises and the area around the stitches was raw and angry, but luckily the stitches had held. Ignoring her pain, Fiona marched into the kitchen to start dinner. This year everyone was gathering here, and although the menu was split up she still had a good much to prepare.

Michael slept for another hour before awakening; he smiled as his eyes took in the still dim room. Reaching for Fiona, he frowned when his hand came into contact of cold sheets. Glancing at the clock it was half past 7, groaning he got up despite only getting 5 hours of sleep.

"What do you think you're doing?" Michael crossed his arms across his chest and growled as he caught Fiona getting ready to lift the turkey into the oven. Her hands dropped instantly as she jumped a bit, and cocked her head to the side a frown on her lips.

"Well what does it look like I'm doing? Food doesn't cook itself you know." Michael decided to ignore the sarcasm as he strode across the room, lifting her easily onto the counter. Fiona gasped in outrage but her retort was stopped by his piercing blue eyes.

"You've seemed to forget that you were in a knife fight 3 days ago." Fiona growled and stuck out her chin in defiance refusing to break contact.

"Oh I remember Michael. It wasn't the first time and I remember getting a tree, decorating and buying gifts while you were off on your mission." Michael refused to be guilt trip and his response was to make circles on her hands, holding tight as she tried to pull them out of his grasp.

"You should put that memory to rest, it's the last time you're going through it alone again." His voice had lost some of its edge and had softened yet Fiona still frowned she wasn't letting him off that easily. She was so tired of the missions and comforting the kids when he left.

"That's rich; I'll believe that when I see it. There just words Michael." She gave a hollow laugh but Michael caught the pain in her eyes. A sigh escaped his lips as he dropped her hands and moved to the counter closer to the door. Her eyes were hot daggers as they burned into his back as she watched.

"It's time yo-" She fell silent as Michael opened the drawers and pulled out an envelope and fingered it gently. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and Michael also caught a bit of fear and trepidation as he made his way back to her. He placed the manila envelope on her lap and kissed her cheek ever so softly.

"Merry Christmas Fi." Fiona swallowed thickly as she drew the envelope in shaky hands. Michael eyes were watching her but gave nothing away, with a final look she tore it open and took out the papers.

Fiona's heart was beating wildly she knew better than to give Michael an ultimatum. They had moved so far away from the people they once were and from the constant fighting. She thought life was good, almost perfect even when he was home, she didn't know what to think. A gasp fell from her lips as she took in the government heading and her eyes scanned the paper quickly.

Fiona's eyes caught on the fifth sentence in the first paragraph "_Retirement has been granted to Operative Westen..._" Michael watched the emotions run on her face and didn't know what to make of it until her eyes lifted to his. Fiona threw her arms around Michael and hugged him fiercely for all she was worth; Michael returned it but drew back when he felt her tense and then moaned.

Michael instantly pulled back and lifted her shirt to take in her side.

"I'm fine Michael." Fiona gasped as her chests heaved with effort but yet her face held the huge grin on her face. Michael smiled back but shook his head before resting their foreheads together.

"Fi you need to rest, your body hasn't caught up yet. Let me handle this please?" Fiona sighed and nodded slowly as her side roared in aggravation.

"Everything's prepared just have to cook, in the fridge-"Fiona stopped as Michael lifted her in his arms, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Michael carried her out to the living room.

Fabian clad in green pyjamas raced into his parents' room and skidded to a stop at seeing it empty. Making a U-turn he dashed into Morgan's room and yanked her covers. The little girl growled at the intrusion and snuggled into her pillow; Fabian rolled his eyes and grabbed the pillow.

"Come on, it's Chwistmas sissy. Santa come, Santa come!" Morgan perked up at this and turned big grey eyes to her brother.

"Santa?" At his nod she quickly forgot her annoyance; she squealed and jumped out of bed. Fabian tossed the pillow and ran after her with a shout. Both kids stopped in the doorway of the living room and stared at the tree in amazement and barely contained glee. The tall pine richly decorated in classic Christmas decor was now stuffed with gifts. A majestic pony with a shiny coat could be seen peeking from the back with a huge bow; a sleek big boy bike was on the side painted a brilliant red.

None of the kids seemed to notice their mother sipping tea under the blanket on the couch. She grinned as her kids whooped in merriment and rushed to the tree.

"Hold it!" Both kids shouted in protest as they stopped a metre away from the great expanse of gifts and turned to their mother, puppy dog faces in place. Fiona laughed and placed her cup down on the coffee table.

"What happened to my good morning you scoundrels?" The children launched themselves at their mother with loud cries of Merry Christmas and good morning. Fiona bit her tongue as Morgan grasped her injured side and simply smiled at Michael who stepped into the room.

"Well looks like I'm left out." At their father's voice they instantly leaped towards him.

"Daddy! Mewwy Christmas Papa, Santa come!" Michael gathered both kids in his arms and moved to sit next to Fiona who had folded her legs to make space.

"Yes he did. You guys were pretty good kids this year." Fiona voice was low as she pulled Fabian into her arms and inhaled his scent. The little boy relaxed in his mother's arms but twisted slightly to kiss her cheek.

"Mewwy Chwistmas Mama." Fiona grinned as she returned the gesture, she wanted to keep her boy little forever but she know she couldn't she just wished he stayed this sweet as he gazed at her in adoration.

Morgan squealed loudly as Michael proceeded to eat her fingers, laughing and twisting she caught her breath as she caught her mother's gaze.

"Papa's twying to eat me! He's a Chwistmas monstew!" At this the whole family seemed to dissolve in uncontrollable giggles and laughter. After settling the kids dove into their gifts and Michael recorded the whole thing on camera with Fiona in his arms.

* * *

When the doorbell ring after 11 Fiona sighed, their intimate family time was going to be expanded in a minute. Standing she took in the already messy room, wrapping paper and packaging boxes were thrown all over the floor. Michael had seemed to have gotten sidetracked in the kitchen, as the bell ring again she threw off her blanket and lowered her feet to the floor.

"Not a muscle Fi. Those stitches are fresh." Michael sent her a stern look before continuing towards the door ignoring her grumbles. The first to arrive was Jesse and Dani, Michael was slightly relieved it wasn't Nate and his crew to add more damage to their family room. He groaned as he saw the bag of gifts in Jesse's hands.

"I don't think we could handle anymore gifts, Fi and I went a little overboard." Michael gave a wry grin after greeting his guests and ushering them inside, Abigail could barely keep still.

"Too much and gifts should never be used in the same sentence Mikey, they're kids." Jesse shrugged him off and proceeded to unwrap Abigail from her coat. Dani laughed at Michael's incredulous expression and kissed his cheek before moving to the family room.

"Well it looks like you weren't kidding, it's like Santa's little workshop in here." Dani smirked as she took in the large amount of toys that had been bought along with clothes and tons of wrapping paper. The room was a mess; Fiona gave an apologetic grin as she stood to hug her friend.

"I don't even know who bought more, me or Michael?" She laughed as she took in the new arrivals and the little baby nestled in Dani's arms.

"Oh this is nothing compared to our house. Abigail can open her own little store if she wants, Santa was that GOOD." At Abigail's squeal upon entering they all chuckled. Her eyes zeroed in on the toys and smiled as she rushed to her cousins.

"Mowgan! Fabian! Santa came hewe too! There's soo much stuff! Ohhh look what my Momma bought me!" Abigail twirled to show off her velvet dress and cashmere sweater, she cocked her head and scrunched up her face at seeing their pyjamas. "Why you guys still in your pjs?"

Michael smacked his forehead, "I knew I forgot something. Come on guys."Morgan and Fabian pouted in response, not yet ready to put away their new toys.

"I can do it Michael, I'm not an invalid!" Fiona huffed as she stood up they all shook their heads and urged Fiona to sit.

"Oh come off it, the food isn't done and the room is a mess." She threw her arms up and glared right back.

"I can handle it Fi."Michael tone although sincere was grating on her nerves, she side stepped him as he moved to touch her.

"Oh no missy, you're staying put."Dani froze Fi in her place with a stern glare.

"Despite what you think Dani and I are parents you know." At their glares and pleas she sighed and sat in defeat.

"Their Christmas outfits are outside their closets." Michael kissed away her pout and nodded.

Dani stopped Michael with a hand on his shoulder. "Let me dress the kids, Jesse can take care of this mess after he gets the food out of the car and you can finish up the food."

After everyone's agreement they all began to move. Dani lowered her son into Fiona's arms with a grin. "And you get to spend time with Auntie Fi, she's a little grumpy why don't you make her smile buddy?"

Fiona adjusted the infant in her arms and smiled. Dani had given birth 2 months ago after her water burst at work. In entered the world Aedan Christopher Porter, the splitting copy of his daddy. Fiona relaxed into the chair as she gazed into his eyes, he was heavier than Fabian but then again her little boy was premature.

"Thinking about having another?" Fiona was broken out of her trance and blinked as she took in the now clean room. Jesse sat beside her with a garbage bag at the end of the couch. She shook her head.

"Not sure, Morgan and Fabian are enough by themselves. God I don't even know if I could handle another pregnancy, the other two were rough" Her voice soften at the end, they both remembered the hell she had been through.

Both of her kids were born premature, Fabian at almost 7 months and Morgan at 6. With Fabian she had gone into labour during a thunderstorm and Madeline delivered him. With Morgan she had been kidnapped and beaten, she had to fight so hard Michael came just when she couldn't anymore. They were her little blessings and they beat the odds every single time.

"Yeah they were rough, but you know what they say third time's the charm." Jesse grinned as he nudged her shoulder. Fiona's response was an eye roll and Jesse just grinned as the kids raced back into the room.

Sam and Victoire arrived not long after arms filled with gifts and drinks. They took over in the kitchen so Michael and Fi could get ready, knowing it would take a little time. In their room Fiona laid out stretched on top of the duvet as Michael moved to get ready. Fiona wore cream slacks and an off the shoulder red shirt. Her eyes scanned the numerous shoes in the closet but were stopped as Michael restricted her view as he pulled on a dark green sweater over the grey slacks he already wore.

"How about some socks instead?" Fiona sighed as she caught the grey socks he threw her way and proceeded to put them on. Instead of rushing back to join the others Michael lay beside Fiona and handed her a slim gold present.

"I thought I already got my gift?" Fi teased as she accepted the gift and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Michael nodded as he deepened the kiss and pressed Fiona into the bed. Once the need for air got too great they pulled apart and gulped in large mouthfuls. Fiona's lips were now slightly bruised and red blossomed her cheeks, at Michael's insistence she opened the gift and smiled.

Inside she found a delicate gold chain with hanging twin hearts twinkling with topaz. "Thank you Michael it's beautiful. I never got the chance to wrap your gift though" She pouted out her lips to him at the end. His reply was a smile as he placed the necklace around her neck.

"That's okay Fi, you've already given me a second chance at life." He finished with a gentle kiss to the cheek.

"Oh that's right, and don't you forget it."Fiona grinned wide. "But I still bought you something, although it's in the garage"

"We'll get it tomorrow then" He kissed away her protest and pulled her up to her feet. "I don't want you pushing too hard Fi."

Nate and Ruth were the last to arrive with Madeline just before 2. Fiona and Michael walked hand in hand and stopped when they spotted them.

"Fiona! You're definitely looking better." Fiona smiled warmly at Madeline's comment and they all began to hug in greeting.

Ruth had decided to match her family up for Christmas. The men wore button down khaki shirts and brown slacks while the girls were dressed in fluffy brown dresses; she wore a combination of the two colours in a pretty floral dress.

Fiona didn't see the reason to dress alike and had paired her kids to complement each other instead. Fabian wore a simple white button shirt with a plum vest and grey corduroy pants. Morgan wore a royal blue chiffon dress with white tights. Her hair had been brushed and pinned back with a blue bow.

"Okay, who's ready for gifts?!" All of the kids began shouting at once and the parents all gave a collective sigh. None the less Sam proceeded to share out gifts to their owners, the kids all got a total of 5 extra gifts and the parents got 2.

Michael eyes widened once Sam wheeled in a large aeroplane fit for a toddler. "Sam! Where is that going to fit?" Fiona's cry was drowned out by all of the kids shrieking and Fabian ran to hug his uncle.

"My little pilot deserves a plane to practice in." At the incredulous looks from the other adults he shrugged and continued with his explanation. "It doesn't get off the ground okay and it drives kinda slow, hey you can keep it in the garage."

"Can I ride it now?" "Yeah can we test it out" "You bettew shawe Fabian!" All the kids were eager for a ride and the adults all glared at Sam.

"Not now, we'll try it out on the weekend. Don't give me that look Fabian Nathaniel you have more than enough gifts to distract you." Fiona gave her son a stern look as he frown, Michael quickly moved the toy plane to the garage.

"Well thanks for the show stopper Sam!"

"Hey don't blame me for my stroke of genius!"

"Genius? He's FIVE years old!" Fiona growled as she glared at the man she could call a brother. Michael entered and decided to break it up fast and began to loudly clap his hands.

"Alright, alright! Dinner time guys, let's get the place clean and hands washed!" The kids all shouted and rushed for the bathroom Ruth hot on their heels so no more mess could be made. Sam and Victoire began to clean as the others moved to set the table and bring the food out.

Their party lasted well into the night and they all had fun. Fiona got Sam back by spraying him with cider, the others only shook their heads. They all took part in board games and video games with the kids. Holidays were a time for family and that's what they were one big happy family.


End file.
